Meet Mary Sue! Love at First Sight
by SnowLeopardDex
Summary: Mary Sue Parody! I tried to use every cliche possible. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Tai LungXMary Sue OC. R


_I decided to take a break from my other story __Love and Forgiveness__ to write this. After reading many Mary Sue stories on the , I decided to write the most clichéd Tai Lung story yet. This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down._

_This is a one-shot._

_I tried to use every possible love/kung fu story cliché. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day.

Tai Lung opened his eyes. "Ow. Good thing I heal really really quickly. Where am I?"

At that moment, a small red panda entered the room. "My son, you were rescued by the Dragon Warrior who has unbelievable compassion and are in the Jade Palace. He convinced us all to help heal you and pretend we have memory loss. Maybe you want to get up and explore the palace on your own again since everyone trusts you."

Tai Lung immediately jumped up and started to walk. "I guess I better go around helping to rebuild the Jade Palace since I took part in destroying it. I'll use my muscles which I somehow managed to miraculously keep even though I was in prison for 20 years."

On his way he passed Tigress. "Good morning Tigress. How are you today?"

"Wow. I'm impressed. It seems you really have changed but I better watch you just in case. I don't trust you just yet but I'm sure if you're on your way to help rebuild everything and make everyone's lives better and do insane amounts of community service, I could get over my bitterness and aggression and find it in my heart to accept you again."

"Oh I'm about to work on the palace right now. With my amazing abilities, I'll probably be done in about three hours."

"Enter the Dragon Warrior!" came Po's voice from behind Tai Lung, "Hey Tai."

"Hello Dragon Warrior." Tai replied. "I'm still rather disturbed that you beat me but I bet I'll eventually get over it especially once I realize how ridiculous my ideals were but this won't happen until I meet the love of my life who will knock me senseless and help me be the best that I can be."

"Well why don't you head down to the village where you might meet your special someone. Since me and Master Shifu decided to clean up everything while you were asleep why don't I take you down to the city since everyone trusts you again. You should still wear this hoodie though since some people of the village might still be scared of you."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Tai Lung eagerly grabbed the sweatshirt and put it on. The shadows from the hood covered his face completely. And together the pair began their descent down the incredibly lengthy set of stairs.

When they reached the bottom, Po led the snow leopard to his father's noodle shop. "I think it's safe to say that we are friends now. Why don't we eat here."

"Agreed." The two entered Mr. Ping's noodle shop and sat down.

Po's eyes went wide as he pointed towards the entrance of the restaurant. "Oh look a really beautiful snow leopard just walked in."

Tai Lung looked and saw the most gorgeous snow leopard he had ever seen according to his standards. She had the most gorgeous face, eyes, smile, body, and he loved everything about her. She was perfect. Stuttering, he tried to talk to her. "Y-y-your r-really p-pr-pretty."

She touched his face lightly. "That's because I'm perfect. My name is Mary Lin but you can call me goddess because I'm so perfect and I dominate."

"Oh…I-I-I…My name's--"

"Tai…What a cute name. I know all about you and I think we would be perfect for each other."

"R-r-really? You know me?" Was all he could say.

"Yes of course. I looked at you and I just knew. It must be true love." She flashed her perfect smile in his direction.

Po decided to say something since he had remained silent for over five minutes and it was a new record for him. "Hey Tai, how come you sound like she just knocked away all your common sense and possibly all the darkness inside you.?"

"Oh its because I did knock all the evil out of him. I am actually part witchdoctor so I casted a super awesome magic spell on him to get rid of all his evil. And even though I know almost everything in the world since I've read all the scrolls in the world, have superpowers, am extremely beautiful, and could get ultimate power, I'm still just a humble little citizen. I never brag about myself because I like to think I'm not that much greater than the other citizens of the town. Yay me."

"Oh." Po replied trying to make sense of what the she-cat had just said.

The female snow leopard continued on as if Po wasn't even talking. "I'm perfect and I am ready to forgive you for your mistakes because I love you so much. I have no skeletons in my closet and I'm not hiding anything since I don't have a past which just adds to how perfect I am. I have a completely one-sided personality and no background."

Tai Lung stood in awe for a couple seconds. "I really like you….it's like love at first sight. Oh you can become one of the furious five and a master of kung-fu since you already know everything. You can also protect the village since you can definitely do it better than the furious five, Master Shifu, the Dragon Warrior, and me combined."

She gave him another smile. "I love you too even though I'm much better than you and since I'm absolutely perfect I can accept your lower status and help you fix your problems. Ee-hee-hee."

Suddenly, the female leopard grabbed Tai Lung and brought him really close to herself. "Quickly, the sky just turned a different color and the planets have lined up to give us a once in a lifetime chance to have our first kiss. Oh and look thanks to a series of unexplainable events, there is now a beautiful waterfall next to Mr. Ping's restaurant. We have to have a portrait done of us since this is perfect and it will remind us of how perfect I am and how I made you almost as perfect as me but am still not bragging about it."

"Er…er…er…okay…"

Mary ran outside soon followed by Tai Lung. He had only barely stepped outside when Mary called him over and he sat next to her. "Look! There is this amazing artist in town and he spontaneously agreed to paint a perfect portrait of us. It's okay to trust him since he has no background or past either."

The painter was finished extremely quickly since he was the best painter except for Mary who couldn't do it because she was in the picture.

"Let's go plan our perfect wedding inside our new home…The Jade Palace! Po! Tell Master Shifu and the others that they will have to leave since me and Tai need a very large place to raise our 7 million perfect children together. I chose that number because 7 is lucky and million is just perfect so we know it will all be good."

"Mmmk." Po replied before dashing off to the Jade Palace to tell everyone to pack their bags. "See you at the wedding and whenever we do anything Kung-Fuey."

"Now…let's go plan the wedding of the century."

They lived happily ever after.

The Perfect End.

* * *

_I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. I'll be continuing my other story now. Thank you to all those who reviewed my other story too by the way. And since this is complete...thank you to all of you who will review this story in the future._


End file.
